


The Baseballs Advent Calendar

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the drabbles for my this years' TBB advent calendar. The full prompt list can be found <a href="http://samithemunchkin.tumblr.com/post/37037610322/samis-the-baseballs-advent-calendar-2012">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Sweaters

Digger kicked the door to the little breakroom slash kitchen as he entered it, storming straight to the fridge to take out a bottle of coke before he slumped down on the worn out sofa. He could still hear the laughter from the other room and he pouted as he, rather violently, opened the bottle and took a sip from it. Then he looked down at himself and fiddled the zipper of his black woolly sweater. 

“Aren’t you glad I bought some light coke for emergencies?”

Digger looked up in surprise to see Sam leaning against the open doorway, smiling softly.

“No…” He muttered quietly, pursing his lips around the bottle before he took another sip. “You should have bought emergency beer instead if I have to deal with those assholes…”

“Aww babe come on, you know they’re just messing with you.” Sam chuckled as he walked over to the fridge as well and took a bottle of water before he sat down next to Digger, automatically lifting his other arm over the backrest so the older man could lean against him.

“What is so horribly wrong with my sweater? How is it funny I cannot understand!” Digger asked offended and even threw his arms up in frustration before he slumped back completely boneless against Sam. “For fuck’s sake you’re wearing a fucking pink t-shirt how are they not making fun of that…” He continued to mumble before he took a long gulp from his bottle.

“There’s nothing wrong with your sweater Rü, it looks cute on you.” Sam said calmly, absentmindedly letting his fingertips draw random patterns on Digger’s upper arm. “And they probably haven’t made fun of my shirt because you’ve been doing that all day.” He added matter of a factly, making Digger look up at him sheepishly.

“Sorry…”

“You gave me this shirt you know.”

“I meant it as a gag gift! I wasn’t expecting you were actually going to wear it.” Digger said in his defence. “Aargh why are you making me feel worse you should be comforting me and agreeing that Lars and Klaas are mean sons of bitches.”

“Well doesn’t that make you a mean son of a bitch as well?”

“Oh fuck off!” Digger said angrily and stood up, attempting to leave the room but Sam stood up just as quickly and took a hold of his wrist, effectively spinning him around to face him.

“Hey…look I’m sorry…” He said softly, taking a hold of both of Digger’s hands in his. “But you are being a little unfair, don’t you think?”

“…maybe…” Digger pouted, looking down at their feet. “Why do you always have to be so reasonable and righteous?” He muttered as he made Sam spread his arms so he could step closer and melt against the younger man.

“You wouldn’t want me any other way.” Sam smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “And besides, someone has to keep you in line.”

“Pffffft!” Digger scoffed but snuggled even further against Sam. “But so…do you really like the sweater?” He asked, changing the subject.

“I bought you the damn sweater you idiot.”


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Snowball fights

“Heads up!”

Sam had been too focused on trying to fish the car keys from his pockets that the cold snowball hit him straight in the back of his head, surprising him completely and making him let out a rather high pitched yelp.

“Aaaagh! What the-” He turned around to find his boyfriend bent over laughing a few feet behind him. “Oh it’s on you little fucker!” He shouted as he lunged towards the older man, who easily dodged him and ran like his life depended on it.

“Ack, Sam no no no! I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Digger squealed, managing to evade Sam a couple of more times before the younger man caught him by his jacket and he actually screeched when he fell head first in a big pile of snow. “Fuckfuckfuck so cold!” He cursed loudly as he clumsily tried to get back up. “Shit now I have to go change…” 

“Well you started it.” Sam said unapologetic but offered a hand to help him stand up.

“I hit you with a tiny snowball! How is this even remotely the same, I’m fucking covered in snow!” Digger snapped but grabbed Sam’s hand anyway and pulled himself up before he started brushing away the snow from his clothes. “What, why are you smiling?” He asked grumpily when he noticed the taller man staring at him.

“Nothing, you just look kinda cute when you’ve got snow in your hair and your face is all flushed.” Sam shrugged but then proceeded to brush away the snow from the back of Digger’s jacket but his smile only widened when the older man blushed.

“Hmmpf am not cute…” Digger muttered.

“You so are, don’t argue with me or I’ll shove you right back down.” Sam threatened and even grabbed Digger’s arm again, which made the older man flinch and step away.

“Nooo! Fucking fine, whatever, just no more snow please, I think I don’t have to go change after all.” 

“Good, we’re late as it is. Let’s get going then.” Sam said and casually wrapped an arm around Digger’s shoulders and led them back to their car so he could resume trying to find his keys.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hot chocolate/hot drinks

“Jesus fucking christ it’s cold!” Digger cursed loudly as he and Sam entered a small café a few blocks away from their apartment. While the older man blew on his hands in an attempt to warm them, Sam smiled apologetically to the barista and the people sitting near the entrance as they walked over to “their” table at the back.

“If it’s above zero you complain how wet and miserable the weather is and how it should snow already and when it does you complain it’s too cold.” Sam shook his head as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it over the back of the chair.

Digger made a face and pouted as he sat down, though the thought of even opening his jacket didn’t even cross his mind. “Shut up…”

“You shut up.” Sam smirked back and bent to get his wallet from the pocket of his jacket. “Do you want your usual?”

“Yes please, and one of those huge chocolate chip cookies too.”

“You are such a cookie fiend…” Sam chuckled, shaking his head again as he walked over to the counter to get a hot cup of Christmas tea for himself and a coke for Digger.

Digger watched him with a fond smile for a moment but then his phone beeped and he quickly fished it from his pocket and didn’t look up until placed a tall glass of his favourite drink in front of him, along with a plate with his cookie and a cup of what looked like hot chocolate.

“What’s that?” He asked puzzled, pointing at the bright red mug with his free hand.

“Ehh…they’re giving free hot chocolate with your order today apparently.” Sam said a little awkwardly as he sat down opposite of Digger.

“Sam you know I don’t like hot chocolate.” Digger frowned.

“Yeah I know but I didn’t realize these were for us until Luca had already made them. Come on, it’s not that bad just drink it.”

“But I don’t like hot chocolate.” Digger insisted, pouting as he kept staring the offending mug.

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” Sam muttered under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, don’t drink it.” He said grumpily and took a sip from his own cup of hot chocolate before he settled to stir his tea.

“But…what am I supposed to do with it then?” Digger asked a little unsure then, looking back and forth between Sam and the cup.

“I don’t know, go give it back to Luca or throw it away or something, it’s up to you.” Sam just shrugged, not even bothering to look at the older man as he took a sip from his tea and sighed contently at the taste.

“Can’t you drink it?” Digger asked hesitantly after a moment and this time Sam did look up at him.

“What? Why should I drink it, I already have one?”

“Because…because I don’t want to be rude and take it back and throwing it away would be such a waste too but I really don’t like it Sammy please could you drink it for me?” Digger pleaded, making his best puppy dog face as he slowly reached out his hand over the table to place it over Sam’s.

“You are ridiculous…” Sam grunted, averting his eyes for a moment before he sighed in defeat. “Fine…but for that I’m taking half of your cookie!” He said and before Digger could even squeak in protest he grabbed the cookie from the plate and took a large bite from it.

“Saaaaa-aaaaam!”


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Singing loudly and/or obnoxiously

Sam bit his cheek as he read the message he had just received on his phone. He was sitting at the end of the bed in his and Digger’s hotel room, waiting for the older man so they could go downstairs for a late dinner.

 _Sam I swear to fuck if you don’t shut him up soon someone is actually going to get seriously hurt._

The message was from Basti, the poor soul who was staying in the room next to theirs, a room that apparently had it’s bed directly behind the wall of their bathroom, where Digger was currently singing Rudolf The Rednosed Reindeer quite loudly and most definitely purposefully off key.

“Hey babe?” Sam called out and tried his best to maintain a straight face when the singing stopped and Digger poked his head from the bathroom.

“Yeah?” The smaller man asked innocently, though Sam could see the mischief shining in his bright blue eyes.

“Think you could maybe tone it down a little? Basti is trying to rest next door.”

“What, he is? I had no idea.” Digger gasped surprised, making Sam roll his eyes.

"Oh please. Come on, he's actually pretty sick and pissed off as it is because we had to cancel, give him a break." Sam said, his tone serious and Digger actually looked down a little sheepishly.

"Okay..."

"Thank you." Sam smiled then and stood up, walking over to Digger to give him a quick kiss. "Now are you ready? I'm starving." He asked as he grabbed his wallet and room key card from the dresser.

"Give me a minute." Digger mumbled and disappeared back in the bathroom, though the blush on his cheek didn't go unnoticed by Sam and the younger man chuckled as he checked his phone when it beeped again.

_Fucking finally! Thanks I suppose._


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - ice skating

“Sam get your ass over here already!” Digger whined as he skated past the bench Sam was sitting on for the umpeenth time. He had been wanting to go skating at the nearby park ever since the ice rink had been put up there but for some reason Sam had been reluctant to go up until now when Digger had practically dragged him there.

“Come on how hard can it be to put on a pair of skates.” Digger sighed in frustration and stopped to lean over the edge of the rink and he frowned when he saw that Sam still hadn’t even taken off his shoes. “What the hell?”

Sam glanced between his boyfriend and the skates for a moment, looking completely lost and helpless before he sighed and threw his arms up in the air.

“Rü I don’t know how to skate.” He admitted then and looked away, already mentally preparing himself for all the jokes Digger would undoubtedly make of him.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me sooner!” Digger asked instead and climbed over the edge to join Sam on the bench.

“I tried but then...you were so excited and I was embarrassed and just...yeah.” Sam said shyly, shortly glancing at the older man before he looked away again.

“Oh Sammy...” Digger said sweetly and pried one of Sam’s hands free from the younger man’s pocket so he could intertwine their fingers. “It’s okay if you don’t know how to skate, I’d love to teach you, you’ll love it I promise.” He smiled encouragingly at the taller man.

“And what if I suck?” Sam asked, still a bit unsure.

“I’ll still love you, don’t worry.” Digger grinned and stood up again. “I’ll help you put on your skates.”

After a couple of minutes Digger led a quite nervous Sam on the ice, taking a hold of both of his hands and ever so slowly started skating backwards, making Sam follow him. An hour and a couple of falls later Sam felt confident enough to finally skate on his own, though Digger stayed close by and kept encouraging him the whole time.

“See, it’s not so difficult is it?” Digger asked as he skated a circle around Sam.

"Pffft, I've been more on my ass than on my feet..." Sam muttered.

“Lies! You only fell a few times, you did so good!” Digger insisted and grabbed Sam’s arm. “I’m proud of you.” He smiled and pressed a sloppy kiss on Sam’s cold cheek, making him blush. “Let’s head home now though, yeah? I’m getting a bit cold.”

“Oh thank fuck, yes please!” Sam said relieved and received a smack in the back of his head, after which they both giggled as they excited the rink.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmmm..." Sam purred sleepily and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him, sighing contently as he nuzzled his face against Digger's back and breathed in the smell of the older man.

He dozed off soon after that, far too comfortable and warm to get up just yet, at the back of his mind thinking that if Digger was still asleep it mustn't have been that late anyway.

He woke up again a couple of hours later, feeling far more awake and he smiled when he realized that Digger was still in bed with him.

"Mmm morning babe." He murmured, his lips pressed against the smaller man's back and he wrapped a rather possesive arm around his slender waist.

"Hnngnoo..." Digger whined sleepily when he stirred and rolled to lie on his stomach, hiding his face against his pillow, making Sam chuckle at him as he let go of him and rolled on the opposite side to check his phone.

"What, it's already noon?!" He gasped and sat up, momentarily panicking if they were late for something.

"Ngh why are you shouting...?" Digger muttered and moved enough so he could squint up at Sam.

"It's twenty past twelve babe." Sam said but relaxed a little then, sinking back under the covers. "But we weren't supposed to be anywhere until the evening today were we?"

"Mmmm nope..." Digger agreed and turned back to bury his face into his pillow.

"How are you still in bed at this hour though?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and he shifted to snuggle up close against Digger's back, wrapping his arm around him again and kissing his shoulder.

"Hmm 'dunno, I'm tired..." Digger mumbled but purred approvingly as Sam's lips kept pressing soft kisses along his shoulders and upper back. 

"I think you're a bit hot too..." Sam whispered, making Digger giggle and slowly turn to face the younger man, capturing his lips in a lazy kiss.

"Hmmmm well can you blame me?" He purred, smirking cheekily.

"Oh please, I'm good but not that good." Sam laughed but his arms snaked around Digger's middle more protectively than seductively. "No but you really do feel a little feverish. Are you sure you feel alright?"

"Hmm don't know, but I feel fine enough right now." Digger smiled sleepily and pressed closer against the taller man.

"I'll go get you some water and a thermometre, better to make sure." Sam said softly and pressed a gentle kiss on top of Digger's head before he carefully untangled himself and got up.

When he came back just a few minutes later Digger had already fallen back asleep. He set the glass of water on the nightstand before he carefully sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Digger's forehead, frowning when it really did feel warmer than normal and he decided it was best to let Digger sleep as much as possible.

He was entirely capable of making them late breakfast and do some of Digger's morning chores, how hard could it be?


	7. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - fireplace

“Here, I’ve got something for you babe.” Sam couldn’t hide his excitement as he handed Digger a small envelope. It had been so hard to keep his little secret from the older man, he was horrible at hiding things from his boyfriend and more than once he’d just wanted to spill the beans and do the planning together because Digger was just so much better at that.

“What? What something, what is this?” Digger asked confused, frowning at the envelope in his hands before he looked up at the taller man. “Is this what you’ve been hiding from me for the past few months?”

“…maybe…” Sam muttered blushing and fidgeted on his feet a little. “Come on just open it…”

Digger looked at Sam suspiciously for a few more seconds before he lowered his eyes back on the white envelope. He turned it around slowly and smirked when he saw the _For my Rü-Rü xx_ written in Sam’s neat curly handwriting.

“You do know it’s still two weeks until Christmas right?” He said cheekily and playfully bumped against the younger man, at the same time pressing a soft kiss on his cheek before he swirled around and leaned against Sam’s front.

“I know but think of this as an early Christmas gift.” Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around the older man, resting his head on his shoulder so he could watch as Digger finally opened the envelope and took out the papers inside.

“What is…oh my god!” Digger gasped as he read the first paper, then flipped through the rest quickly. “No fucking way! Sam did you really get it?” He turned around in Sam’s arms, his eyes wide in both complete surprise and amazement.

“Well it wasn’t easy but yeah, I did.” Sam said, smiling softly as he pulled the older man closer against him. “That cabin is ours starting from tomorrow until the 2nd…and we can come and go as we want just as long as we lock the place when we’re away.”

“Oh Sam thank you!” Digger squealed and threw his arms around Sam’s neck, squeezing him tightly and pressing sloppy kisses all over the side of his face and neck. “I love you so fucking much right now I could just go down on you right here and now.” He murmured then, letting his fingers slide into Sam’s hair as his kisses turned more seductive but then he pulled away just Sam tightened his hold on him.

“But…” Digger smirked mischievously and licked his lips before he suddenly smiled brightly and patted Sam’s shoulder. “But I have packing to do!” He said excitedly and left the room bouncing, leaving Sam to stare after him confused and more than a little aroused.

“Hey!” He called out and ran after the smaller man. “Babe you can’t just say something like that and not deliver get back here!”

“Ack, Sam no!” Digger giggled when the younger man caught him, trying to struggle away from his hold but the second Sam kissed him he stilled and practically melted into his embrace, kissing him back enthusiastically. “Hmmmh well maybe the packing can wait a while longer…” 

“Damn right it can…” Sam chuckled, letting his hands slide possessively up and down Digger’s back as he kept kissing him. “Hmm I can’t wait to make love to you in front of that fireplace you know…” He whispered then, staring straight into Digger’s blue eyes before he let his eyes slowly wander up and down his slender body. “I bet your skin will look so gorgeous…and your eyes…” He was talking mostly to himself now but it made Digger blush nonetheless.

“S-shut up you sappy ridiculous bear you…” Digger mumbled but couldn’t quite wipe the smile off his lips. “Less talking more sexing.” He purred, pulling Sam’s head down for another kiss in an attempt to distract him, though Sam was more than happy to let that train of thought go anyway and focus on the task at hand. 

For the moment anyway.


	8. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - snowed in

Digger stretched his arms lazily and yawned, padding down the hallway towards the bedroom in his new fluffy wool socks. He smiled to himself sleepily as he looked around a little; he still couldn’t believe Sam had managed to get them this place for the rest of the year. The cabin was about a half an hours drive away from the nearest city, and while it wasn’t exactly on a mountain is was perfect, everything about it was just perfect and he couldn’t wait to spend the Christmas there with Sam.

Speaking of Sam, he giggled when he heard a groggy whine from the bedroom.

“Baaa-aabe, come back to bed…”

“Aww but Sammy.” Digger cooed as he came to lean against the bedroom doorway. “I’m hungry and you said we’d go have a look around outside today.”

“Nggh I would have said anything to get you out of your clothes last night…” Sam muttered and rolled on his back so he could squint up at the older man. “What time is it?”

“A little over ten.” Digger replied, deciding not to comment on the first part, though he couldn’t quite hide his grin as he went to sit on the edge of the bed. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Sam just looked at him for a moment, smiling too and then he slowly sat up, reaching out a hand to cup Digger’s stubbly cheek and draw him closer so he could kiss him.

“Hmmm you.” He murmured into the kiss, nibbling on Digger’s lips and teasing them apart with his tongue. “You look hot in my sweater and those socks…”

“I do?” Digger asked softly, happily responding to the kisses but not letting Sam pull him back down on the bed.

“Uhuh so very hot…” Sam whispered as he let his lips wander to press sloppy kisses on Digger’s cheek and jaw. “Please come back to bed?” He asked, pulling away with a sweet smile, though he couldn’t quite resist brushing off a stray strand of hair away from the smaller man’s forehead

“Hmm…when are we going outside then?” Digger asked and bit his lower lip, attempting to look coy. It was then when the younger man glanced at the window and saw that it was almost completely covered with snow was snowing heavily

“Have you looked outside this morning?” Sam asked and pointed towards the window when Digger looked at him confused.  
“No why…oh.” Digger blinked comically as he just stared at the window. From the part that wasn’t yet covered in snow it could be seen clearly that it was still snowing heavily. “Well fuck.” Digger muttered and got up to take a closer look. “I suppose we’re not going out today then…”

“Hmmm I suppose so.” Digger actually jumped and yelped when Sam’s arms wrapped around his middle from behind, the taller man had sneaked up on him. “Now will you come back to bed?”

“You’re impossible.” Digger giggled but leaned back against Sam anyway and they both just looked out of the window for a moment before Digger spoke again. “And you’re naked, okay fine let’s go back to bed.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice, he eagerly scooped the smaller man in his arms and they both giggled as they flopped down on the bed.


	9. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - quilt

Digger woke with a shiver and he whined sleepily as he tried to snuggle further into his hoodie. He had fallen asleep on the couch and on further inspection he noticed that the fire in the fireplace was almost out. He groaned and slumped back boneless on the couch, his face pressed against the cushions.

 

“Saaaaam.” He called out, only to remember that the younger man had gone out to buy him some cookies and he smiled sheepishly to himself, it had been ridiculous for him to have even asked for Sam to go since the nearest store was about 20 minutes away and he honestly hadn’t even really expected that Sam would actually go.

He shivered again and frowned, he really didn’t want to get up but if he didn’t go and fix the fire it would only keep getting colder and with a resigned sigh he slowly sat up first, quickly glancing at the clock on the wall before he got up. Sam should be back any minute and the thought of cookies and cuddling brought a smile back on his lips.

Ten minutes later he had the fireplace back to a more acceptable heat and he stayed by it to warm up for a couple of minutes until he heard a car park outside and he quickly got back on his feet to go greet Sam by the front door. 

“Hey babe!” He smiled brightly at the younger man as he stumbled inside carrying a rather large bag and Digger looked at him surprised. “What the hell is that?”

“A surprise.” Sam answered with a grin and handed the bag to Digger so he could take off his jacket and kick off his shoes.

“A surprise?” Digger stared at him for a moment, utterly confused.

“Yes a surprise, now come on open it, the cookies are there too.”

“You were already ridiculous enough to have gone out just to get me cookies why on earth did you get me a…” Digger muttered, trying hard not to smile goofily and failing horribly, as he opened the bag and took out a massive blue quilt. “A quilt? What…” He frowned as he let it fold open a little. “How big is this thing?!”

“Huge.” Sam said simply, though he was smiling too. “I don’t know, you’re always cold and when I saw that I thought why not. Now we can both cuddle under the same quilt.” He chuckled.

“You’re ridiculous.” Digger giggled too, stepping closer to the taller man and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. “But I suppose that’s why I love you. Thank you.” He murmured, kissing Sam again.

“Love you too and you’re welcome.” Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and leaned down for a deeper kiss. “Hmmm now shall we go cuddle then and test if the quilt is actually big enough for both of us?”


	10. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - mistletoe

“So, how’s it been staying at that cabin?” Jan asked Digger. They were all gathered at their rehearsal space, though for the moment only Jan and Digger were holed up in the break room.

“Amazing.” Digger smiled softly as he sipped his soda. “I still can’t believe Sam got it for us, it’s so gorgeous inside and out.”

“Oh I bet Sam was more than happy to get you into a place where he can have you all to himself.” Jan teased and laughed when Digger threw a bottle cap at him.

“Shut up!” Digger blushed but giggled too and Jan couldn’t help but notice how happy his friend seemed.

“Well whatever the reason, I’m just glad to see you’re both happy, you’re practically glowing.”

“Oh I am not!” Digger blushed even deeper and shifted in his seat a little awkwardly. “It’s just...I don’t know...when we were working and at home or whenever we’re on the road, we always have the same routines, you know? While we’re on tour we always follow a schedule and I suppose we’ve brought that routine home with us...” Digger spoke quietly. Over the years he and Jan had gotten quite close and Digger often found himself opening up to the other man.

“It feels so good to get away from it all, to not have to think about work or anything else. I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long time. And it’s so nice to just be like any normal couple for a change and be ourselves.”

“I know what you mean.” Jan smiled at him and they both fell silent for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts and sipping their drinks until Jan spoke again. “Though, now that you mentioned it, did you know Basti set up a mistletoe here just for you guys?”

“What really? He did?” Digger asked surprised and his eyes immediately scanned the room.

“Yeah, though it’s not what you think.” Jan chuckled as he took a sip from his tea. “He set it up because he meant it as the only place and time when you two can kiss is when you’re under that mistletoe and it’s apparently in a very uncomfortable place.”

“What?! That’s ridiculous!” Digger gasped offended. “Why would he say that, it’s not like we’re at it all the time when we’re here!”

“I suppose he’s still not over that time he walked in on you two going at it the bathroom.”  
“Oh for fuck’s sake that was one time! And it was like a million years ago.”

“It was a month ago.”

“Oh...” Digger had the decency to blush a little. “Well we did say we were sorry...”

“I’m sure he’ll get over it eventually, just don’t try to piss him off further.”

“It’s not like we do it on purpose! We’re just...affectionate and not ashamed to show it.” Digger said proudly and Jan just rolled his eyes at him before they both burst into giggles.


	11. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - hot baths

Digger let out a long deep sigh as he lowered himself in the hot water, his whole body immediately relaxing and warming up and he closed his eyes when he had completely laid down in the bathtub.

He had spent the entire afternoon clearing the driveway and pathways around the cabin from snow while Sam had been out in town. Then he had even put up some Christmas lights on their little porch and when he was finally ready to head back inside he had been so completely soaked through and exhausted that he had walked straight to the bathroom to run himself a hot bath.

He didn’t know how long he had been lying and dozing off in the glorious hot water when he heard the front door slam shut and Sam calling him.

“Hmmm in here…” He tried to shout but it came out more like a sleepy groan and when Sam peeked his head through the bathroom door he just barely managed to move his head to look up at him.

“The porch looks gorgeous.” Sam smiled at him and leaned against the door frame.

“Hmm ‘m glad you think so.” Digger smiled back at him, then letting his eyes fall shut again as he rested his head on the edge of the tub. “Did you have fun in town with your friends?”

“It was okay, though now I wish I would have stayed to help you.” Sam answered honestly. “You must be exhausted babe.”

Digger just smiled at that for a moment, listening to the rustling as Sam took off his jacket and threw it somewhere in the living room. “I am but I didn’t know what else to do while you were away.” He opened his eyes then, just in time to see Sam walking up to the tub and kneeling right in front of him. “Could you maybe massage my back a little later?” He asked sweetly.

“Of course babe.” Sam said softly and leaned to press a kiss on Digger’s forehead. “But can I join you in the tub first? I missed you.”

“Already?” Digger teased him but slowly sat up anyway, stretching a little and wincing when his muscles ached.

“I always miss you.” Sam murmured and stopped the older man from moving any further by cupping his cheek and kissing him softly. “And you’re getting a full body massage tonight.”


	12. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - shivering from the cold

Sam smiled as he looked down at the man currently snuggled close against him. He was pretty sure they were going to regret this if not tomorrow then in the following days but right now he didn’t really care and his smile widened as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man.

It had been Digger’s idea to watch the sunset out on their little porch, it had been a beautiful sunny winter day and once the sun had started setting the older man had excitedly dragged Sam outside to enjoy the breathtaking scenery as the horizon had turned bright red.

As the minutes went by however, it also started getting quite chilly as he temperature went down with the sun.

“Hmm babe, are you cold?” Sam asked in a murmur when he felt the other man shivering next to him and he buried his nose in Digger’s hair as he held him even closer against him.

“Mmm no…” Digger said quietly and Sam could hear the pout in his voice and he shook his head and chuckled when Digger shivered again.

“Liar, hold on.” He said and gently pushed the smaller man upright so he could stand up.

“Nooo Sam don’t go…” Digger tried to protest by clinging to him but Sam just shook his head and pried his hands off of him.

“Babe, I’ll just take a minute.” He said and disappeared inside, not even bothering to close the front door behind him. True to his word though, he came back just a minute later carrying the huge blue quilt he had gotten Digger earlier that week. “I don’t want you to get sick.” He said and then spread the quilt open before he wrapped the other end of it around Digger. Then he sat back down and wrapped the other end around himself and waited for Digger to cuddle up against him again before he made sure the quilt was tightly wrapped around them both.

“Hmm thanks Sammy.” Digger purred happily and pressed a kiss on Sam’s cheek before he rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome.” Sam laughed softly and buried his face into Digger’s hair with a sigh. “We are going back inside soon though.”

Digger only nodded and muttered something about dinner Sam couldn’t quite make out but he was far too comfortable and warm to really care, the older man would no doubt start getting chilly soon enough and suggest going back inside himself.


	13. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - snow shoveling

“Baaaaaabe.” Sam called in a whine as he stepped back inside and wiped some snow off the sleeve of his jacket. “It’s snowing again, I can’t get out of the driveway.”

“Again?!” Digger’s frowny face peeked from the kitchen. “For fuck’s sake I just cleared everything last night!”

“I know but we’ll be snowed in soon if we don’t do something. Can you come shove the snow away while I dig out the car?” Sam asked, pursing his lips which was the equivalent of Digger’s puppy dog face.

“What? Why can’t you do it, you’re the one going out?”

“But baaaabe it’ll take me forever and I just want to stop by the store real quick.” Sam whined and trudged across the living room to the kitchen doorway, leaving a trail of snow behind him.

“Fuck, Sam you’re getting snow everywhere!” Digger yelled annoyed and almost ran out of the kitchen to grab Sam’s arm and lead him back to the front door. “I am not going out, I just started making dinner and I’m sick and tired of shoveling snow so you’re just going to have to deal with it yourself.”

“I’ll bring you cookies?” Sam tried, batting his eyelashes pleadingly and tried to wrap his arms around the smaller man who however quickly retreated as the snow still clinging to Sam’s jacket was starting to melt.

“I still have some left from the other night, thanks but no thanks.”

“I’ll give you another massage?” Sam was getting desperate and Digger was almost tempted to give in purely because Sam actually looked quite helpless. Almost.

“Tempting but no.” Digger chuckled and turned the taller man around towards the front door. “Come on, you’re a big strong boy you some snow shoveling won’t even make you sweat.”

“But I don’t wanna…” Sam pouted and sighed resigned as he put his hand on the door knob. “You better have a real fancy dinner ready for when I get back and we’re so having sex in front of the fireplace tonight.” He muttered, looking back at his boyfriend with a hard look before he opened the door.

“Your wishes have been acknowledged, agreement is pending.” Digger just waved him off as he turned to head back to the kitchen, though once he heard the front door shut he let a grin spread on his lips. A fancy dinner and sex in front of the fireplace didn’t sound all that bad.


	14. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - hibernate/sleep

Sam woke up the same way he had fallen asleep; cuddled up against Digger’s back with his arms tightly around the smaller man. He hummed groggily as he inhaled the scent of the other man and nuzzled the space between his bare shoulder blades, smiling to himself. Digger had been staying in bed later and later and Sam was more than enjoying it.

 

“Hmmm morning…” He mumbled sleepily when he felt the older man shift in his arms.

“Mmrrgh.” Was the only thing Sam got as a reply. Digger tensed up momentarily, mumbling something that Sam couldn’t understand at all as the smaller man had his face firmly buried in his pillow. Then he went completely boneless again and it didn’t take long until Sam heard soft snoring.

“Well I suppose we’re not getting up yet then.” Sam chuckled and tightened his hold around the smaller man, resting his head against his upper back. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, he could sleep a couple more hours too.

It wasn’t until three hours later when Digger dragged himself out of the bedroom. Sam had gotten up a good while ago and even attempted to make breakfast to lure Digger out of bed sooner.

“Hey, sleeping beauty!” Sam smiled cheerily and offered the older man a glass of orange juice once he had managed to drag himself to the kitchen table.

“Nggh thanks…” Digger mumbled as he took the glass, taking a few sips from it before he set it down on the table and let his head follow with a loud bang. “Ow…fuck I’m tired…”

“I’ve noticed that.” Sam said sympathetically and sat down opposite of Digger. “But if you’re not getting sick, it’s probably the same thing that happened to you on our last vacation, remember?”

“Oh yeah…I still can’t believe I slept for two days straight…”

“Well you did nothing but surf for the first five days.” Sam chuckled and took a sip from his own drink.

“Oh don’t remind me, I miss surfing so much!” Digger whined and forced himself to a half upright position so he could slurp on his juice.

“I know. But all I’m trying to say is that you should probably just sleep it all out, we’ve been here for a bit over a week but I haven’t seen you rest at all yet.”  
“…fine, I suppose you’re right…” Digger sighed, far too tired to disagree. He finished his glass of juice and slowly stood up, yawning and stretching. “I’mma go nap on the couch then, wake me up for dinner.” He said and turned to leave.

“Hey no wait what?! Wake you up for dinner? As in I have to make dinner?” Sam asked horrified and stood up too, though far more faster and he caught up with Digger in just a few strides. 

“Well I’m not making it.” Digger said with another yawn, grabbing a blanket from the backseat of an armchair. “Oh come on, there’s plenty of leftovers in the fridge, all you have to do is warm them.” He explained as he wrapped the blanket around himself before he settled down on the couch.

“O-okay…okay I can do that.”

“Hmm ‘m sure you can honey. Now, nighty night.”


	15. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: foggy breaths

Sam laughed out loud when he stopped right outside their car and saw what Digger had been up to while he had been gone.

“You’re ridiculous.” He said loud enough for the older man to hear through the window, making the said man just grin madly.

They had just stopped in front of a small grocery store long enough for Sam to go pick up some sweets and coke for their movie night while Digger had waited in the car. But of course Digger being Digger, he had gotten bored and had started drawing on the car window once it had started to fog up. Among some smaller rather inappropriate doodles, Digger had written _I love you_ and surrounded it with tens of tiny little hearts.

Sam shook his head before he set down the plastic bag he’d been carrying and then leaned down so he was facing the older man. They just smiled at each other for a moment before Sam suddenly breathed on the window to make it fog up on the outside too and quickly wrote _love u 2_ on it before it cleared up again. 

Digger giggled so loudly he could hear it outside and he chuckled himself as he picked up the bag again and walked over to the passenger side to get back in the car.

“U 2? You totally ruined that, I was trying to be all romantic and shit.” Digger tried to whine but he couldn’t quite stop giggling as he started the car.


	16. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cookies/cake/gingerbread

“Do I even want to know how long you’ve been up already?” Sam asked groggily as he leaned heavily against the kitchen doorway. He had just woken up, to his disappointment to an empty bed with no possibility of morning cuddling, which made him more than a little pouty.

“A few hours.” Digger replied cheerily and Sam wasn’t sure if he was just still half asleep and his eyes were playing tricks with him or if the older man was actually spinning and _dancing_ around as he took a batch of cookies out of the oven and replaced it with a new baking tray. “Don’t pout babe, it’s almost Christmas, Santa won’t bring you any presents if you pout.”

“Argh, it’s too early for this…” Sam grunted and rolled his eyes but stepped into the kitchen anyway, mumbling something about needing coffee as he gave Digger’s cheek a quick peck on his way to the coffee maker.

“Are you hungry? I meant to make some rice pudding but I’ve been so busy with these cookies and I’ve got some cheese pastries waiting to go in the oven afterwards but if you can wait for it to cook I’ll get it started.” Digger asked, babbling happily and he really was almost dancing as he moved and seemed to do three or four things at the same time.

“Oh for god’s sake slow down Rü!” Sam exclaimed and grabbed the older man by the arm to make him spin around and face him. “It’s not even 10pm, just…calm down, there’s plenty of time. And yeah, I could eat and I think so could you.” He spoke more softly and let his hand caress Digger’s arm.

“Hehe…okay I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry I just got so excited.” Digger smiled at him a little sheepishly, then he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s shoulders and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. “Let me just get the pudding started and finish baking these cookies and I’ll sit down with you.”

“Hmm that’s more like it.” Sam murmured as he leaned down for another kiss. “But remember I want to make some gingerbread cookies too.”

“Oh how could I forget that?” Digger grinned teasingly. “Don’t worry I planned to leave them for last, we can make them after breakfast.”

“Perfect.” Sam grinned too and stole another kiss before he untangled himself from Digger’s hold to get his coffee started.


	17. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Eve

The only sound echoing in the living room was the wood cracking in the fireplace and the fire cast heavy shadows in the otherwise dark room. It was almost midnight but neither men was really ready to call it a night, both were far too comfortable lying in each other’s arms in front of the fire in comfortable silence.

 

The day had been spent laughing, kissing, eating and Digger had even managed to coax Sam to go on a little walk outside. And after a mother of all Christmas dinners they had curled up on the couch to watch some television, which had soon gone from cuddling to kissing and from kissing to making out before they had ended up making love in a nest made out of several blankets and pillows in front of the fire.

“Hmm you aren’t falling asleep on me are you babe?” Sam murmured when he felt the older man going limp in his arms and his hold tightened around his middle protectively. 

“Mmmmmno…’m just so comfy ‘n you wore me out…” Digger mumbled, his face buried against Sam’s chest. “I want to stay like this forever, this is perfect.” He continued with a content sigh.

“It’s pretty perfect alright.” Sam agreed and nuzzled Digger’s messy hair before he pressed his lips against his temple. “Though I’d prefer a bed right now.”

“It’s not as warm and cozy in bed.” Digger said pursing his lips in an impressive pout. “Wanna sleep here.”

“Hmm fine, I’m too comfortable to argue.” Sam said, making them both giggle and share a sloppy kiss before Digger settled back half on top of Sam and flung his arm over his chest and tangled their legs.

“I love you Sam, merry Christmas.” He murmured then and pressed a few soft kisses on taller man’s chest.

“Love you too Rü.” Sam purred and buried his nose in Digger’s hair, sighing contently as his eyelids fell shut. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
